Emotional Trauma
by kaykay135
Summary: SEQUAL TO EMOTIONAL SCARS Xx when John gets out of jail and comes after Blaine for revenge, Kurt and Blaine go on the run but with John hot on their tail will they survive? xxPlease Review!xx ON HIATUS! I'm really sorry but I'm so busy at the moment but i promise i will carry on at some point! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**Sorry It took so long but I have finally got the time to start writing again! im excited :) **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The metal doors clanked open and the large muscular man stepped through, he had a blanket under his arm and a rucksack flung over his shoulder. He had a slight beard around his face which gave him a raspy look. His brown shaggy hair flopped over his face with a fringe which ended just above his dark brown angry eyes. He took a deep breath of fresh air and turned to look at the prison that he had been trapped in for the last five and a half years. He smiled showing off his vile teeth, a smile that could get him a part in any horror film as the bad guy, then turned and walked towards the pay phone across the road.

He removed the bag from his shoulder and placed it on the floor before he confidently picked up the phone. The man dialed the number with one hand while holding the phone with the other and moved it to his ear. His heart skipped a beat with excitement when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey Rick, it's John, did you find him?" John asked his voice deep trying to sound calm. There was a moment of silence before the words John wanted to hear boomed through the phone.

"Yeah, we know where he is." Rick replied and John smiled and leaned back against the phone box.

"Great, where is he?"

...….

"Blaine! Come on, get up were going to be late for university again!" Kurt said and shook Blaine who was still lying in bed. Blaine groaned and rolled over to look at Kurt who was towering over him.

"How about you come back to bed instead?" Blaine asked only to get one of Kurt's looks. "Ok fine I'm coming." he said. He threw the cover off and dragged himself out of bed.

Kurt handed Blaine his clothes and gave him a quick kiss before turning and heading out of the bedroom.

"I'll be in the car!" Kurt said turning to Blaine and giving him a smile.

"Ok babe, I'll be right out." Blaine replied and pulled off his pyjama top.

Once Blaine was dressed he wandered down the stairs and into their living room. It was small but perfect, they had been looking for a house together for a couple of months before they found this place. They had known this was the one as soon as they stepped inside. Blaine smiled at the memory, then slowly turned and looked at the mirror that hung on the wall beside him and straightened his shirt. He grabbed his bag that sat on the sofa and slung it over his shoulder before heading towards the front door.

It was a warm, breezy day outside and the blue sky beamed. Kurt sat in the car waiting. Blaine walked over and opened the door of the small silver car and climbed inside.

"Do you think were going to make it on time?" Blaine said feeling slightly guilty that he might of made Kurt late.

"Yeah, I think we might make it!" Kurt replied smiling gesturing for Blaine to put his seat belt on so they could go. Blaine did as he was told and they pulled away from the curb and on there way to uni. The car drove through the gates just as class was to begin and they parked in the space they always parked in before running towards the front door.

They entered the class room and sat down with the rest of the class, performing arts had been a subject that they had both wanted to take. They had waited a couple of years after leaving collage to start uni so that they could do it together. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder before paying attention to the teacher.

...…..

It had been a day of travel but he knew it would be worth it when he finally found Blaine and could give him what he deserved. He walked through the streets of some town in England, he hadn't paid much attention to the name of the town. He just knew that Blaine was here and he was going to find him. John stared at the map and identified where he was, "Coventry" he said to himself before looking around for where he had to go next. The buildings were huge and he held a piece of paper that Rick had given him with all the details of Blaine's life here. Where he lived, where he when to school and even the schedule of all of his classes.

It was early morning and all he had was a map. He knew he was close to where he wanted to go. He turned the corner and smiled at the results. Rangemode University. He walked towards it discreetly blending in with all the people and acting like he belonged there.

He got to the door and noticed that you needed a card to get through the door. He turned to a on coming student.

"Hey, I've left my card at home would you mind letting me in?" John tried to sound as general as possible and it worked. The student nodded.

"Yeah sure!" the student said walking past John and swept his card making the door buzz open. The student let John passed before going in himself.

John smiled and turned towards the door looking out of the glass window. He felt satisfied with himself that he had found what he was looking for. All he had to do now was to wait. He waited at the entrance to the university, the only door by the car park. The piece of paper with the information told him that the two love birds had gotten a car together and went to school together every day. He waited twenty minutes and started to get worry. Was he to late? Were they already here? The information said they were in today. Was he wrong?

All feeling and emotion disappeared when he saw a silver car pulling in to the car park. He saw two boys get out and John felt the anger filling him again. Just seeing Blaine reminded him of how much he hated him. He clenched his fists as he saw them coming. But then decided that this was neither the place nor time to do this. He would wait, Blaine would have to be alone sometime.

...…...

Blaine felt tired, he hated doing theory work, it was always so boring. He loved the practical stuff but it always came with theory. He looked over to Kurt who was in the middle of writing.

"Hey Kurt, does this not bore you?" Blaine whined and put his head down on the desk.

"Yeah, but it needs to be done." Kurt laughed and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder making him sit back up again.

Blaine groaned and looked in to Kurt's eyes. He pushed himself up to a standing position. He leaning down to kiss Kurt on the forehead.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back In a few minutes".

Kurt nodded then smiled.

"Okay, don't be too long!" he shouted as Blaine headed towards the classroom door.

Blaine stepped into the empty corridor and turned left down the corridor towards the rest rooms. The silence wasn't uncommon at the university because it was so small. But now it only made Blaine yawn. He pushed open the door to the toilets and walked inside. It was empty so he could hear the buzzing sound of the water system transporting water through the pipes. He walked to the sink looking in the mirror that was above it looking and neatening up his hair. He closed his eyes taking everything in the quite, the buzzing noise and the cool air.

Blaine heard a small noise and felt the presence of someone behind him so he slowly opened his eyes and turned to see who had joined him hoping that it might be Kurt.

He couldn't have be more than wrong as his eyes met who was there. His eyes widened and his heart skipped what felt like a hundred beats as he saw the man he had been trying to forget for the past five and a half years.

"Hello Blaine!" John said moving quickly towards him.

"Long time no see" John smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xxplease review!xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Hope you like the sequel so far!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**xxx**

* * *

Blaine tried to move but there was nowhere to go. Panic filled his body, he couldn't think, he couldn't speak.

"Get away from me!" Blaine yelled, the words finally bursting out as John approached.

John just smiled while he moved closer to put his hands on Blaine for the first time. He had to control himself; he didn't want to make too much of a scene. Not here anyway. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and watched him starting to squirm to move away. There wasn't anyone here that could help him.

There was a small noise outside the door and both of their eyes widened wanting the complete opposite thing to happen. Johns grip on Blaine tightened and he dragged him backwards with his hand over Blaine's mouth. He led Blaine into the toilet stool, closed it and locked it, to hide them from the sight of others.

Blaine was so overwhelmed that he couldn't struggle much. John being back in his life was his worst nightmare and he literally relived the nightmares from the year after John was sent to jail. He would wake up sweating, screaming Kurt's name and asking him to help him. Kurt would calm him down and then he would fall asleep in Blaine's arms while he stayed wide awake. Frightened.

They heard the door opened and then footsteps signalled that someone had walked in. Blaine heard John growl under his breath. There was a wary silence until they could hear that the other guy had gone straight to the urinals.

John had his arm around Blaine stomach keeping him in place while the other still remained over his mouth. It felt like hours before the door finally made a slamming noise indicating that the guy had left. John leaned in closer to Blaine's ear.

"If you scream I will hurt you, then leave you here while I go for Kurt, got it?" John said with a voice hoarse and filled with hate. Blaine nodded as much as he could with his hand on his mouth. John slowly took his hand off of Blaine's mouth and reached for the door. He slowly pulled the latch and swung it open. He peered out to see if anyone was there before he pushed Blaine out and followed close behind.

John guided him towards the bathroom door, it was a swing door so he just pushed Blaine into it and it opened. It sent them out to the corridor. Blaine's heart was beating fast, he felt like it might burst out off his chest at any moment. He didn't want to go with him, the thought of it made him feel sick. They got to the end of the corridor and turned into the lounge. Now they had the exit doors just to the right. They walked towards the doors and stopped right in front of them. John noticed that the needed the card to get out.

"Use your card to get us out, Blaine." he said sounding inpatient. Blaine rooted around his pockets but found nothing.

"Hurry up," John said, the anger rose through his body. Blaine panicked and turned towards him.

"I-I don't have it on me." Blaine spluttered. John looked around for anyone that might have a pass but the place was deserted.

"Damn it!" John yelled and grabbed Blaine tightly by the forearm. He dragged him back the same way they had came, but instead of going back in to the rest-room, he turned into a corridor with a line of classrooms. John walked down the corridor dragging the terrified Blaine behind him. He stopped at the first classroom and saw it was empty. He pushed the handle down and when discovered it was open he walked inside with Blaine close behind. He walked to the back wall shoving Blaine up-against it.

"Stay here! Don't even think about moving!" John said, each word filled with venom and threat. Blaine stood still and watched John walking to the front of the classroom and starting to root through all of the drawers he could get to open.

John turned around to search in the drawers on the opposite wall. Blaine saw his chance and slowly moved forward while hoping John wouldn't turn around. He moved to the front of the classroom and quietly picked up a chair. Successful, Blaine moved closer inch by inch until he finally got to where he could make his blow. Blaine brought the chair down on John's head before he sprinted to the door. As he slammed it open, he could hear John yelling out and falling to the floor. Blaine didn't turn around to see if John staid down or if he got up, he just ran to the performing arts room where Kurt was.

"Kurt, we got to go!" Blaine screamed and grabbed his arm to pull him out of his chair.

"Blaine what's wrong? You took so long I was getting worried!" Kurt said while he tried to keep himself from falling over. Blaine took both their bags and scooped up the papers they had on the table.

"Come on!" Blaine started dragging Kurt to the door.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt started getting annoyed with his boyfriend's frantic manners.

"I'll tell you later but first we need to get out of here!" Blaine voice, a mix of fear, panic and tears, made Kurt realize the seriousness in the moment. He didn't need to know more now, he took his bag and Blaine's hand. They ran into the corridor and towards the exit. Blaine now was being lead by Kurt, his mind was trying to listen after John. Was he still on the floor? Was he coming after them? They got to the front exit without any problems which Blaine took as a good sign. Kurt swept his card, and they were finally out of the building and in the car park. They ran at full pelt towards the car and got in.

"Lock the doors!" Blaine said as the got in to their seats.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong." Kurt needed an explanation now when they were in the safety of their car.

"Just do it, Kurt!" Blaine said a little harsher than he meant it to be. Kurt did what he was told. He looked at Blaine for a moment before he started the car and drove towards the gates.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Blaine whispered and put his hand on Kurt's leg for comfort.

"Blaine, what are you scared of?" Kurt looked at him again. Blaine was about to respond when he saw someone run in front of the car.

"KURT STOP!" Blaine yelled automatically covering his eyes not wanting to see if they were going to hit the person or not. Kurt saw the person just in time and stepped in the brake. The car came to a shaky stop.

That's when Kurt noticed who it was. It suddenly became very clear to him why Blaine was acting the way he was.

"That's why." Blaine said as an answer to Kurt's unanswered question. Kurt just looked at John, speechless, he hadn't seen the dreaded man in over five years and he was a person he never wanted to see again. Kurt moved his hand down and laced it with Blaine's.

"Get out of the car, Blaine!" John said. He smiled despite the blood running down his forehead. Kurt tightened his grip of Blaine's hand. Blaine stood his ground and shook his head.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting out of this car" Blaine said with spite in his tone. John moved forward placing his hands on the bonnet of the car.

"I'm not going to ask you one more time, get out of the car. Now." John waited and Blaine once again shook his head.

"No" Blaine replied sternly with a soft voice.

John punched the bonnet hard making both boys jump.

"Fine," John said through gritted teeth. "I'm just going to have to come in there and get you, ain't I?"

With the same force smile he slowly made his way around the car. As he got to the door and Kurt made his move. He pushed the acceleration pedal all the way down. The car rushed forward and on to the road. They didn't even bother to look back. The drove in silence for what felt like hours before Blaine broke it.

"Where are we going?" he whispered with a shaky voice. He still had a tight grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't take his eyes off the road while he answered, he didn't dare look anywhere but forward.

"I don't know, but were not safe here any more, so were just going to drive and we'll see where it takes us."

Blaine nodded although he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to see it. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. All his fears had come back to haunt him. He was scared and he knew that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

John was back and Blaine knew the man wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) **

**Thanks to anyone who Followed / Reviewed / Favoured this fanfic it means a lot xx**

**xxplease review!xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**Sorry its been so long, i went on holiday then it was my birthday so I've been really busy. But here's the next chapter :)**

**Hope that you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

Blaine's eyes flickered open and the sound of an engine filled his ears. It took a few seconds for his eyes and his mind to focus. He sighed when he realized where he was. They were still on the road, he had no idea how long it had been since they had left the university. Blaine turned to Kurt in the driver's seat and groaned while he stretched his arms.

"Sorry I fell asleep, did I sleep long?" Blaine asked pushing himself up so he sat straight. Kurt shook his head.

"Not really, an hour maybe. And it's okay, you're tired." Kurt replied and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm ok." Kurt said taking a quick glance at Blaine before letting his eyes drift back to the road.

"Kurt, you're exhausted, just pull over and I'll drive. Or we should really pull in to a hotel."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and sighed.

"Fine, there's a hotel up ahead, we can go there and figure out what we are going to do," Kurt looked at Blaine for a little longer awaiting a nod before he looked back at the road again.

They turned in to the Felix Hotel and pulled into one of the empty spaces. Kurt turned off the engine and they sat in the dark car, staring at the hotel. Eventually, Blaine silently turned to Kurt, who was looking out off the window of the car.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that I got you involved with this again," Blaine whispered and averted his eyes. He felt scared of what Kurt's reply might be.

"Blaine, this isn't your fault. I love you. I'm going to be there for you and I'm damn sure I'm not going to let that psycho hurt you again!" Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine forearm and giving it a small squeeze making Blaine turn to look at him.

Kurt turned to get out of the car before Blaine could answer, he sat in the car for a few more seconds before following him out of the car and towards the hotel entrance. He had to jog a little to catch up with Kurt who had already walked through the door of the hotel. When Blaine entered the hotel he Kurt was standing at the desk. Blaine didn't look around much, his mind was completely focused on getting next to Kurt. The only place that he felt remotely safe.

Blaine was glad that Kurt had been focused on them saving money or they would have been screwed. They got their key and walked up the stairs to the second floor and then to door number 35. Kurt stuck the key in the lock and when they heard a satisfying click he pushed the door open and walked inside. It wasn't nothing like a 5 star hotel but it would do for the night. The both threw themselves on the double bed and laid back staring at the flower patterns on the ceiling.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine mumbled turning on to his side, but Kurt stayed facing the ceiling. With a blank expression. Blaine watched him for a while.

"Do you think we should go to the police?" Kurt asked with the same expression still on his face like it was engraved there.

"I think we should try, there might be nothing they can do but its worth a try. But I think we should call them, we don't want to go in public too much" Blaine replied. With a heavy sigh he sat up. Finally Kurt's expression change to concern. He followed Blaine's actions and sat up.

"You know we're going to get through this right?" Kurt smiled softly making the dimples in his cheeks show. Blaine brought up his hand and slowly ran his fingers over them.

"I hope so." Blaine whispered letting his hand drop in to his lap. He turned to the phone on the oak bedside table.

"Do you want to call them or shall I?" Blaine asked his eyes not moving from the white phone. Kurt saw the fear in Blaine's eyes and pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"I'll do it, you have been through enough for one day" he said getting to his feet.

Blaine's eyes got watery from the gesture and it overwhelmed him.

"Thank you" he whispered. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was to call the police.

…...

John spoke into the phone angrily, he couldn't believe that it would take five to six hours to track the car that Blaine had taken off in.

"I need to find them now! Do you have any idea how far they could be by then, you need to do it faster!" he said. There was agreement and apologies on the other side of the phone but John wasn't interested. He thought he would have Blaine by now. But he didn't have anything. How did he let him get away? He had him where he wanted and now he was gone. His grip on the phone tightened and he removed it from his ear forcefully and hung up shoving his phone back in to his pocket.

A growl rose in his throat and he looked around. He had no idea where he was going to go, the sun was starting to go down and it was getting cold out. He had seen a couple of hotels on the way in to the town and he would have to stay in one of them. He had a fake credit card that couldn't be tracked so he could stay in which ever one he wanted. He walked to the edge of the road and put his hand out calling on a taxi that was about to go by and it stopped.

"To the nearest hotel, please," John said putting on fake smile for the taxi driver. The taxi driver smiled back before saying, "To the Felix Hotel it is" he said and drove away from the curb.

"Excellent" John replied pulling his hood over his head to hide his face, those little brats could have already called the police, but they wouldn't be able to help them forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **

**thanks to everyone that has Followed / Reviewed / favoured this fanfic it means alot :) xx**

**xxPlease review!xx **


End file.
